


Both Hands on the Wheel

by ayee_san



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Fingering, Oral, Sex, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 16:46:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6864508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayee_san/pseuds/ayee_san
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sex with Cas in the car.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Both Hands on the Wheel

1978 Lincoln Continental Mark V drove down the streets of sleeping city of Lebanon, with Castiel in the driver’s seat and you next to him in the passenger’s; you have been driving for about 40 minutes now from quick salt-and-burn two cities over. The ride was quiet and pleasant, with your occasional conversations and quiet talk shows coming from the radio.

A sudden ring of the phone broke the silence. Castiel took the phone out of his pocket and looked at the screen. “It’s Dean,” he said before picking up, “hello Dean.”

Cas began telling Dean all about the case you just finished, while you decided to change the station on the radio, to see what else there was.

You kept skipping through the stations until a talk show caught your attention.

_ “-spice up the relationship, take the sex out of the bedroom. Try other places: kitchen, bathroom, garage-” _

You turned your head to Cas; he was too concentrated on whatever he and Dean were talking about to hear the radio, so you turned your attention back to it, _“-even in a car, for god’s sake.”_

A wicked smile flashed across your lips as your thoughts took a more lustful turn. You waited for Cas to finish talking to Dean before bringing your plan to life.

When he hanged up, you unbuckled your seatbelt and slid closer to him, making your thighs touch. He didn’t turn his head, but you saw him quickly looking at you before turning his eyes back to the road. You placed a light kiss on his jaw, moving down to his neck and then to the pulse point, nipping at it, making him groan.

“What are you doing?” he asked, not taking away his eyes from the road.

“Nothing,” you said, coming back up to his jaw, leaving another kiss just below his ear. “I just miss you,” you kissed the corner of his lips, “I miss feeling you,” you said as you slid your hand down his chest, stomach and to his pants, gripping his member through his trousers, making him groan.

His hold on the wheel tightened as he tried to collect himself. “We’ll be in the bunker soon,” he said.

“I don’t think I can wait,” you said before nipping on his earlobe, making his cock twitch under your palm.

You gave him a few more kisses along his neck before sliding back to your seat, receiving a whimper from him. Sliding down the seat you spread your legs, lowering one hand down to your stomach and under your jeans. You pushed your panties aside and ran a finger over your folds, letting out a moan.

“Oh Cas, you can’t imagine how wet I am for you,” you said.

His knuckles turned white from the strong grip on the wheel and his breath became uneven as he tried to steal glances at you and keep his eyes on the road at the same time.

You placed your other hand under your top and on your breast, kneading it and pulling at the nipple, letting out a moan of his name.

“You know what I am thinking about?” you asked, turning your head to him.

He gulped and nodded.

“I am thinking about your face between my thighs,” you bit your lip, “your, chin glistering with my juices.” You pressed two fingers in yourself and started moving them, thrusting your hips at the same time. “Gosh, I love how you go down on me,” you said before throwing your head back on the seat, enjoying the sensation you gave yourself.

You kept fingering yourself for a few more moments before turning to look at Cas; one of his hands was on the wheel, the other one rubbing against the tent in his pants. His face was flushed and he was slightly panting. It didn’t take you long to think of your next move; you pulled your hand out of your pants and from under your shirt, sliding back to Cas. You pushed his hand off his erection, putting your instead; he was rock hard and you could feel the warmth radiating off him.

“You’re so hard baby,” you grasped him tighter, earning a groan, “I can't wait to have your cock stretching me.”

He turned his head to you, forgetting about the road for a second and giving you a passionate, but short kiss, then turned his head back on the road, leaving you panting and wanting more. You pulled down the zipper on his pants and as you dragged them down, together with his boxers, his hard cock sprung free, making your mouth water and your panties grow damp. He closed his eyes for a brief second, letting out a moan of relief as you ran a finger over the head, smearing the precum over him. Lowering your head, you placed a kiss on the head before swirling your tongue over it. The taste of him hit your tongue and you moaned, the sound going straight through him. You gave him a few pumps before going back down, taking him as far as he would go. When you hit your threshold, you stopped for a moment, savoring his taste on your tongue and the feeling of him filling your mouth to the limits. Castiel tried hard not to look down on you, as you started bobbing your head, keeping your tongue flat against him. He kept both of his hands on the wheel and pressed hard on the pedal, speeding down the road.

You pulled him out of your mouth with a ‘pop’ sound that he loves and placed your mouth on his balls, sucking on them. He made a surprised jerk at your action, swirling the car for a second, but quickly regaining his control.

When he couldn't take it anymore, he pulled over by the side of the road and stopped the engine. He placed his hand on your head and took a fistful of your hair. You let go of his balls and placed your mouth back on his cock, taking him all in and bobbing your head. He thrusted his hips up, forcing more of his cock down your throat as moans and grunt escaped his mouth while he watched his dick disappearing in your mouth.

“Y/N-- ugh, don’t stop,” his voice was rough with desire.

His dick began to throb in your mouth, and as he was about to near his peak, you took him out of your mouth. He whined at the loss of your wet mouth, but the sound was muffled as you crashed your lips on his.

“I want you to cum in me,” you said against his lips.

As if a switch turned in him, he hurriedly wrapped his hand around your waist, pulling you on top of him and moving back to your lips while burying his hands in your hair.

After a couple of minutes of making out like two horny teenagers, he lowered his hand down to your jeans and under your panties, sliding two finger in you.

“You’re so wet for me,” his voice was low as he kissed down your neck. “You want me to cum in your pussy?”

“Yes, please,” you moaned as he began to make circles around your clit. A whine escaped your lips when he pulled away his fingers, but it quickly turned into excited moan as he began to undo your pants, sliding them down enough to reveal your soaked panties. He didn’t bother taking them off, just pulled them aside to get to your throbbing pussy. Cas’ hold on your hips tightened, surely leaving imprints, as he guided you down on his erection. As soon as your hips met, you began to circle yours, earning a pleasant moan of your name from Cas. 

The car started to shake as you began to bounce on him. The sounds of skin slapping, together with increasingly louder moans filled the car; surely, if someone passed by, they would understand what is going on, but neither of you cared.

You let out a surprised moan when he slapped your ass cheek, leaving a stinging, but pleasant feeling. He putted both of his hands on your ass, kneading the flesh with his big hands as he kept thrusting in you, while burying his head between your breasts, kissing there. You placed one of your hands on his biceps, tightening your hold on his trench coat when his thrust became especially forceful, and other against a car window to balance yourself.

He looked down to where his cock was moving in and out of you, letting out a groan. “You take my cock so well,” he slapped your ass again, enjoying the sound.

“Yes, oh god yes,” you screamed out when he hit your g spot. You could feel your release coming soon. “Shit, Cas-Castiel-,” you tried hard to form a coherent sentence, but each of his rough thrusts prevented that. “Fuck- baby, cum in me. Fill me up,” you said, clinging to him.

He quickened his pace and so did you, both of you coming closer and closer to your orgasms. “Y/N,” was the only thing he said before he shot his cum deep in you, giving you a warm, filled feeling. He moved his hand down to your clit and started rubbing it, making your thighs twitch. “There she is, cum for me,” he said.

You came a couple of seconds later, with his name falling from your lips like a mantra. He gave a few more thrusts, working you both through your orgasms, before coming to a stop. The car was warm from the heat of your bodies, as you tried to regain your normal breathing, with him still buried inside of me.

He placed his hand on the back of your neck, bringing you down for slow, lazy kiss. His lips were soft and warm against yours; the faint taste of honey made you smile.

He pulled a string of hair away from your face, kissing your cheek. “I hope I satisfied your cravings,” he said.

You chuckled at his words, “you always do.”

The rest of the way to the bunker was quiet, with your fingers intertwined and your head on his shoulder as you tried to get some shut-eye before you got to the bunker; you still had a lot of surface to cover.

**Author's Note:**

> More stuff on my tumblr not-so-natural-spn.tumblr.com


End file.
